The Beginning of a Beautiful Relationship
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Kirk realises he has feelings for Spock, so when the Vulcan breaks up with Uhura then tells him he feels the same way, the two begin an awkward relationship. Spock/Kirk. Fluffy but may have a sex scene later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

As Kirk sat in his command chair gazing at the screen in front at empty space, his thoughts couldn't help but wander back to Spock. And how quickly it had all happened.

He had realised his attraction to Spock only a few weeks after they had begun their missions on the Enterprise. He had to be honest with himself, he hadn't expected it at all, to be attracted to a half Vulcan he'd initially judged as a smart ass. But just as things had started getting awkward and difficult for him, after all he knew he would be working with the Vulcan every day, the guy was his frickin' first officer...Spock had surprised him by revealing he felt the same way. In the turbo lift.

Pressing a button for the lift to stop, he turned and began. "Captain, would you permit me to make a personal query?"

Kirk shrugged, nodded.

"Are you currently experiencing a physical attraction to me?"

Kirk spluttered with surprise. "What? Spock?!"

Spock's expression altered slightly. "I have noticed your behaviour towards me has altered in accordance with traditional human flirtation. But I was unsure...how to proceed."

"Proceed? Spock, what are you talking about?" Kirk said, hoping his incredulity covered the blush on his face.

"Well, I am currently experiencing what I believe to be attraction to you also, so logic dictates we would begin a romantic relationship. But it is possible that I have misread your actions, I am still not completely familiar with all aspects of human behaviour, and – "

"Woah, woah, Spock, stop there for a sec." Kirk held up his hands. "Did you say you were attracted to me?"

"That is correct, Captain."

"Call me Jim," Kirk said, then leaned straight in and kissed Spock. The kiss was different than usual for many reasons. Firstly, when Kirk kissed anyone it was a girl and usually because he wanted them to have sex with him. But this kiss was simply that he couldn't bear not to kiss Spock any longer, especially if Spock felt the same way. It was also different because Spock was a guy, and Kirk was conscious of this because he had never kissed another guy before, and all the hairs on the back of his neck rose with shock and pleasure as Spock began to respond. His lips were surprisingly soft for a guy which Kirk hadn't expected. The last reason it was different was because Spock was half Vulcan, and Vulcans weren't renowned for being super sexual. It was true that Spock kissed slowly, and hesitantly, but this just made Kirk want Spock even more.

"Captain?"

Kirk blinked, snapping from his turbolift memory right back to his command chair on the bridge. Scotty was blinking at him. "Your report, sir?"

"Oh, uh, thanks Scotty," Kirk said, leaning forward to take it, and hoping he hadn't been zoned out for too long. Normally he wouldn't have let himself get so easily distracted, but the kiss between himself and Spock had only happened the previous night and he hadn't talked to Spock since then except on work matters. And Spock, being a Vulcan, hadn't even acted any differently. Dating a half Vulcan sure was going to be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

Kirk decided to bite the bullet. He saw Spock sitting alone eating lunch whilst working on a padd (did that guy ever stop working...?) and slid into a seat opposite him. And just said it.

"Spock, how is a relationship between us going to work, exactly?"

Spock put down the padd, and looked at him with gorgeous brown eyes. Kirk glanced at his lips too, and could feel the memory of their kiss coming back. He pushed it away for the time being. "I mean, I like you," he went on. "But I just can't see us doing all the relationship stuff, somehow."

"To what in particular are you referring, Captain?" Spock shook his head, and said more quietly in a tone laced with more intimacy. "Jim?"

Trying to ignore the pleasure that sent rushing through him so he could focus, Kirk continued. "I mean...holding hands, and...telling each other more about ourselves, and...candlelit dinners, or whatever," he finished, having grasped at romantic imagery mentally and failed.

"I am not currently comfortable with the displays of affection that humans, and some other species, make in public," Spock said truthfully. "But that does not mean I do not wish to learn more about you, Jim, or that I am incapable of romantic gestures when they are required."

Inwardly flinching a little at Spock's Vulcan use of the word "required", Kirk nodded. "Okay. Well, do you want to do anything tonight?"

"My duty shift finishes at 1900 hours."

"Right. Do you want to come to my quarters?" Kirk cringed again, worried it sounded like an invitation to sex. It would have been the kind of thing he would have said to any female ensign. But again, he had not accounted for it being Spock. The Vulcan nodded, his lips quirking up in a semblance of a smile, then simply picked up his padd again. Kirk's eyes fell down to his food and he wondered whether to be relieved or annoyed. But he couldn't resist taking brief hold of Spock's other hand under the table, before standing up to leave, and enjoying the shock, and what he hoped would be some happiness, on Spock's face.

He still couldn't read Vulcan facial expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

Kirk had only been an item with Spock for about a week, which amounted to two dates and also the time they spent together while on duty or between duty, such as eating lunch. None of their friends – Scotty, Bones, Sulu, Chekov or Uhura, seemed to be any the wiser that they were dating, largely because Spock's Vulcan nature meant that he didn't act how a human might have acted. As Kirk didn't want to go public yet, it wasn't an issue.

Unluckily for him, many other things were. He could be honest, he didn't know much about Vulcans. He knew they had green blood, courtesy of Bones. He knew they had a killer nerve pinch and used mind melds, because he'd witnessed Spock using both. And he knew that they were generally quite cold and emotionless and logical. But he didn't know what this would mean for him and Spock as a couple. Were PDAs a complete no-no for Spock or would he allow them after a certain point in the relationship? Kirk himself had never really been into PDAs because he was into casual relationships, but he wanted something more with Spock, and every day he felt like he was falling for the half Vulcan a little more, and there would be a point where he wanted to hold hands in public and all the other stuff he'd previously thought of as mushy crap. He jumped as the door to his quarters slid open and Spock entered.

"Forgive me, Captain, but I pressed the button several times and when you failed to respond I thought you may have been in danger."

"T-That's fine," Kirk nodded, standing up as Spock walked over. "I zoned out, sorry."

"I am unfamiliar with that expression," Spock said, tilting his head slightly to the side in a way that made Kirk want to kiss him.

"It means when you let your mind wander and you lose track of your surroundings," he explained, feeling himself grow self conscious as he realised he was alone with Spock. He took another step forward so he was stood directly in front of Spock, still reddening under the Vulcan's gaze. "Did you want me for something?" he asked, using the question as a chance to distract Spock and give himself the confidence to take the Vulcan's hands in his.

Spock cleared his throat. "Your presence is required on the bridge."

Kirk nodded, and was just about to release Spock's hands when the Vulcan leaned in and kissed him, completely surprising him. It was tender, almost yearning, and made Kirk wonder if the Vulcans really did have more emotion than they let on, but were simply expected to suppress it. "What was that for?" he asked, when Spock pulled back.

Spock raised an eyebrow in that way that no one else could do. "Are my advances unwelcome?"

"No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting it." Kirk couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"I am trying to mimic the element of unpredictability and spontaneity of human romance."

"Aw, I thought you just wanted to kiss me," Kirk teased as he danced out of the door.

"I did," Spock murmured quietly to himself, just as the door slid shut behind Kirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

As Kirk sat in the command chair, something else hit him.

Sex.

That was another issue he had completely forgotten about. At some point in the relationship he was going to want to have sex with the Vulcan. If he was honest, he already did but he wanted the relationship to develop to something meaningful first. Even though having hot, hard, fast sex with Spock was appealing, the idea of a romantic relationship appealed, one that would make sex with Spock more than just sensation. Trying to brush the appealing images of a naked Spock dancing around in his mind away, Kirk forced himself to focus on his work.

But he did mentally schedule to have a hot make out session with Spock in the near future. ASAP.

Meanwhile, Spock had decided to tell one person about the relationship. Uhura. He had had a brief but intense relationship with her himself but they had broken up a while ago and remained friends. The reason for their break up had been that he had not been ready to have sex with her and sometime later she had ended it, thinking they were not compatible. Though Spock had not dwelled on it overly much, he partially blamed his own conflicted nature. He still feared his human side, and thus human intimacy.

"Commander," she smiled briefly, and nodded in acknowledgement as he approached.

"I have the report you asked for," he said, handing her a padd. The memory hit him unexpectedly that it had been when Kirk had taken his hand under the table when he had been working on it, and he flinched inwardly with shock at the memory. "Do you have a moment? There is something I wished to discuss."

"Sure," she said, the friendliness of her tone putting him at ease.

"I am currently pursuing a romantic relationship with Captain Kirk. I felt it would be prudent to inform you personally to avoid any complication or distress."

Her eyebrows rose but she nodded. "I see. Huh. Who would have thought a Vulcan would move on before me?" Her tone was light and not intended to offend Spock but more self deprecating, which Spock picked up on.

"You have a high aesthetic appeal in accordance with what human males seek in a mate Nyota," he said, his voice lowering as it always did when he said her first name. "You will have no trouble finding a mate."

A smile played across her features, amusement and pleasure. "Thank you. And I'm sure you and Jim will be happy together. I guess opposites attract," she grinned.

"I would be deeply appreciative if you did not inform anyone else of this yet. We are...still in the early stages."

"Of course."

Spock turned to go, but she stopped him, then surprised him with a hug. "I hope you will show him the beautiful soul you showed me, Spock," she whispered in his ear, then released him, turned and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

When Spock told Kirk he had informed Uhura of their relationship, Kirk had decided it was time for him to confide in someone too. He chose Bones of course, his closest friend was always willing to listen to his problems, or at least pretend to listen. This time Bones paid more attention than he would usually because he was so shocked that Kirk was actually getting into a relationship, and one that Kirk admitted he could actually see becoming serious.

"My God man, you're finally settling down?" he exclaimed, almost dropping his hypospray.

Kirk pulled a face, not sure how to respond, then ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "I just, I really like him, y'know? Man, who'd have thought me and Spock..." He trailed off and laughed a little, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. It made Bones smile too.

"I'm happy for you," he grinned. "Now would you please let me get on with my work?"

Kirk practically floated back to his quarters, only to be intercepted by Uhura. She had a serious look on her face and his smile faded. "Jim," she began quietly. "Today is the one month anniversary of Spock's mother's death. I thought you should know."

"Thanks," he said, turning to make for Spock's quarters instead of his own. Damn, that hadn't occurred to him at all. Spock was sat in a chair, and looked up startled to see Kirk walk in. "Uhura told me," he said immediately, seeing the sorrow all over Spock's face. "Come here."

Spock stood up, but only took one step, so Kirk moved over to hug him tightly. "It's okay, I'm here," he said softly, as Spock began to sob silently, his body trembling against Kirk's. But being a Vulcan, he quickly regained his composure and pulled back, brushing the tears from his eyes.

"It was my mother that caused me to join Starfleet," he said. "She said that whatever I did, she would be proud of me, and it made me realise that I could not purge my human side," he finished, making eye contact with Kirk.

"Wow. Do you regret it...not joining the Vulcan Science Academy instead?"

Spock shook his head. "It would have been illogical, to completely ignore the human side. You are a...fascinating race," he said, finally cracking a semblance of a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kirk grinned. Silence again, and he realised he had a duty shift soon. "I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" He briefly rose his hand to touch Spock's arm. The Vulcan nodded firmly.

"Yes, I will be fine. Thank you for your support...Jim."

"No problem," Kirk replied, another smile forming. Spock leaned in to kiss him briefly, a conveyance of gratitude and affection, and then Kirk turned to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

As Kirk hurried along to Spock's quarters, he couldn't keep the smile off his face, not only excitement to see Spock, but also anticipation.

"Jim," Spock greeted him, with a fraction of surprise in his voice at the way Kirk had burst through the door. His eyebrows rose as Kirk took his hand, urging him to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Come with me." When Spock didn't move, Kirk said "I have something to show you Spock. I think you'll like it..."

"Is this meant to be what humans term a 'surprise'?" Spock voiced as he followed Kirk down the corridor.

"Just trust me, Spock."

They arrived outside a holosuite. A grin on his face, Kirk said "Computer, activate programme Vulcan Alpha."

The door opened and they stepped onto Vulcan, perfect immaculate. Kirk watched Spock's face intently, though it was still difficult to deduce his thoughts.

"Do you like it?" he said anxiously as Spock surveyed everything.

"Fascinating," the Vulcan murmured. Finally, he turned to look at Kirk. "Did you create this programme?"

Kirk nodded. "I thought, it might make you feel closer to home, maybe."

"Thank you," Spock said quietly, and Kirk knew he was remembering what had happened to his own planet and wondered if he'd been insensitive in recreating it for Spock.

"If you don't like it, I can delete it," he went on hastily.

Spock stepped over to stand in front of Kirk and smiled. "Thank you, Jim."

"Well, shouldn't we check the rest of it out?" Kirk gestured to the landscape before them and the distant city. "I should probably make sure there aren't any glitches."

Before he could wimp out, he took Spock's hand in his, delighting in the surprised happiness on the Vulcan's face as they began to make their way down the hill and towards the holographic city ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

After finishing their shifts on the bridge, Kirk and Spock were enjoying a romantic picnic in the holographic Vulcan programme.

"I wanted to thank you for creating this," Spock stated as Kirk sat down on the blanket, marvelling at all the food. "It has brought comfort, and served me well as a place of meditation."

"It's cool," Kirk smiled, sitting down and browsing through the food to try and decide what to start with. He looked up briefly and felt awkwardness from the Vulcan. "Spock...you okay?"

"Yes," the Vulcan replied, though he didn't sound sure, as he locked eyes with Kirk only momentarily. "I wanted to express my gratitude physically..."

"Oh. I see." Standing up, Kirk walked over to Spock, and met his lips with a kiss. He could still feel the Vulcan's hesitation, but it began to gradually ebb away until the Vulcan was slowly moving his lips in time with Kirk's in a way that had Kirk trembling right down to his toes. Finally, he ended the kiss and pulled back to go sit down in his previous spot.

"We should dig in, this food looks great."

The Vulcan nodded, and went over to sit down. But he couldn't keep thoughts from coming, and eventually he spoke up again. "Jim."

"Mmm?" Kirk looked up from the cocktail sausages he had been devouring.

"I am aware, that with previous partners, you are usually quick to consummate the relationship, and move on. Yet you have not attempted this with me. Am I to assume this suggests you do not wish to...consummate the relationship?"

The food Kirk had been holding fell away from his mouth in surprise. "No, that's not it at all," he began. How could Spock possibly think he didn't want to sleep with him?

"Then...may I enquire as to why your behaviour with me is different?"

Being half Vulcan, most of Spock's sentence was relatively emotionless (though Kirk was getting to know his subtle nuances). But his voice changed and became almost emotional when he said the word 'different', and a memory hit Kirk, it had been a little while ago, after Spock had broken up with Uhura, but before he had gotten with Kirk. Kirk had been eating lunch, and had overheard a conversation between Uhura and Gaila. He remembered Uhura saying that although Spock kept it hidden and controlled, he had deeper issues about being half human, half Vulcan.

"Spock," Kirk began with a sigh. "I treat you differently because you mean more to me. It's not that I don't want to have sex with you. Believe me, I do," he couldn't help adding, with a blush and a smile as he noticed Spock's eyebrows raise. "I want to get to know you first. Is that okay?"

Spock nodded and Kirk could see he felt a little embarrassed. "That is, perfectly acceptable, Jim."

Feeling a self conscious happiness spreading through him to have told Spock how he really felt, Kirk turned his attention back to his food. Then a cheeky idea came to his mind. He picked up a cocktail sausage and held it towards Spock, kneeling forward so he was almost on all fours.

"Hey Spock, open wide..."

"Jim, I don't..."

"Actually, forget it," said Jim, and tossed the cocktail sausage aside, as he went straight in to kiss Spock.

"Captain, I must protest your careless littering of Vulcan," Spock said as they moved down into a more horizontal position on the blanket.

"Why don't you stop me?" Kirk dared his boyfriend, stopping his mouth with another kiss. Needless to say, Spock didn't bother to come up with a reply, he preferred Kirk's lips on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

"...and so, whilst Spock and I are in a relationship, I wanted you to know that it will not affect our professionalism on the bridge in any way." Kirk cleared his throat, and gazed at his crew – MccCoy, Chekov, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu. Of course, Uhura and McCoy already knew. His gaze briefly turned to Spock, but of course the man was unreadable as usual.

"Well, um, congratulations, keptin," Chekov smiled, breaking the silence. "Can I return to my post now?"

"Uh, yes, of course. You can all go," Kirk said awkwardly. Soon only him and Spock were left in the room. He raised his eyebrows at his first officer. "Well. That went well."

"I think you handled it well, Captain."

"I think you might be biased, Spock," Kirk retorted playfully. "We'd better get back to our posts too, before they think we're up to something."

Spock raised his own eyebrow at the suggestion, but nodded and the two returned to their posts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

Kirk ran his hands through his hair, exhausted. It had been a long day – between avoiding the knowing smirks of the crew every time he so much as looked at Spock, and sorting out a trade agreement with Betazoid ship, he was shattered.

Mind readers always made him uncomfortable, he hated the lack of privacy. Well, technically, Spock was a mind reader, but he could only do that via mind meld, so that meant everyone's thoughts were still their own. But the Betazoids couldn't help but feel every emotion and hear every thought. Which would have been fine enough, had one of them not said to Kirk in front of the whole crew – "You should tell him how you feel, you might be surprised." Mercifully, Spock was not there, but the rest of the crew were, and Kirk's cheeks were a hot flustered red in seconds.

He had dwelled on those words though. It was true, he hadn't said "I love you" to Spock yet, for a whole combination of reasons. Mainly, he had never said it before, and since Spock was a Vulcan and wouldn't receive the words in the same way as everyone else, it made him more reluctant. Up until that Betazoid had spoken, Kirk had been confident in his relationship with Spock, but now he felt worried all over again.

He blinked as his door beeped. "Come in."

It was Doctor McCoy. Like Kirk, he too had bags under his eyes. "Jim," the man nodded as he came into the quarters.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" Kirk turned to his friend, rubbing his eyes and trying to suppress a yawn.

"Well, Captain, this might sound a little strange, but the crew want a get together."

"A get together?"

"Yeah." McCoy let out a little laugh of disbelief. "I thought it was weird too, but they're all really up on it. Cause it's been a year since we were all first assigned to the Enterprise."

"Right. Where's it going to be?"

"They were going to do something to one of the holosuites to make it look like a ballroom or something." McCoy shook his head and Kirk realised he hadn't been following it either. "They just sent me to ask your permission."

"Yeah, that's fine. I guess we have to bring dates, if we have them," Kirk replied, feeling his heart pang as he pictured Spock in a tuxedo, looking completely gorgeous...

"Yeah. Actually, one of the ensigns in sickbay already asked me," McCoy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand awkwardly.

"The blonde one, right? I knew she liked you," Kirk grinned. "I should go tell Spock about it then."

"Uh-huh," McCoy nodded.

"Wait," Kirk said, something hitting him painfully. "That'll be awkward, won't it? I mean, in front of Uhura and everything..." He trailed off, knowing that Spock wouldn't want to cause Uhura any pain, or 'Nyota' as he still called her.

Seeing the pain and conflict across Kirk's face, McCoy spoke up. "Jim, I'm sure it'll be fine. There are going to be loads of people there. And you know Spock's not a PDA guy. As long as you're discreet, it'll be fine."

"So, no tonguing Spock by the punch bowl then," Kirk smirked, unable to resist a joke.

"I don't need the mental image of Spock tonguing anyone, Jim, much less my best friend," McCoy winced. "I might leave on that note."

"Haha, alright, fine," Kirk said holding his hands up in defence.

Once McCoy had gone, Kirk decided he would go and see Spock. He hadn't seen him all day outside of duty. He was just standing up to make for the door, when it bleeped again. Thinking it was McCoy and he'd forgotten something, Kirk smiled "Come in."

But it was Spock who walked through the door. Kirk's smiled softened and widened. "Hey. I was just coming to see you."

"Jim," Spock said with as much of a smile as Kirk had ever seen on the half Vulcan's face. He stepped over, and leaned in to greet Kirk with a kiss.

"So, do you have a tuxedo?" Kirk smiled, enjoying entwining his fingers with the Vulcan's.

"Jim?"

"Apparently, we're having some kind of get together, to celebrate being on the Enterprise for a year."

"It is, a very human trait, to celebrate milestones," Spock observed, raising an eyebrow just so. Resisting the urge to simply kiss him again, Kirk nodded.

"Well, you'll have to replicate a tuxedo because you're going to be my date."

"Captain, I should warn you that I'm not the best company at social conventions."

"Is that so, Commander," Kirk teased. He'd planned to add something else but Spock cut him off leaning in to kiss him. They stood for a long time, just kissing, and Kirk stepped closer, and put his arm around Spock's waist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

Kirk woke up feeling sick to his stomach. The first thought to come to his head was that today was the day of the ball. And he was dreading it. He'd never been up on fancy do's, but he'd always tolerated them before, using them as an excuse to get drunk or chat up whatever hot woman he'd had his eye on.

But this time all he could think of, as he pulled on his uniform for his morning shift on the bridge, was of all the things that could possibly go wrong. All eyes would be on him and Spock, it would be the first event they would be attending as a couple, or as much a couple as they could be when Spock didn't understand the purpose of holding hands (though the last time Jim had tried it, Spock had admitted that it was 'pleasant' at least).

And then he passed Lieutenant Uhura on his way to the bridge and he remembered another potential problem. There could be any number of potentially embarrassing situations involving him and Spock and Uhura.

Kirk shook his head slightly, not realising that any passing crew member could have seen him. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'You're over thinking this, and that's not your style. Just chill out. What happens, happens.' Just before he reached the doors leading to the bridge, a smile played across his face as a thought came out of nowhere.

Maybe he was only so worried because he actually cared. And who had made him care?

Spock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

Spock gazed, fascinated at the corsage he held, as he fixed his bow tie in the mirror. He understood the concept of a ball, it was quite similar to the human concept of a "prom". He had never understood it himself, but it was another human milestone.

One that required him to replicate a flower for his date, Doctor McCoy had told him, with a smile that indicated he obviously found the concept of a Vulcan attending such an event amusing.

Spock had done some research into the matter, and it was apparently also traditional for couples to mate for the first time after such an event. He gazed into the mirror and realised that the thought of doing such a thing with Jim provoked emotions far deeper than his cool appearance let on. He wondered if this constant appearance of indifference made Jim think he didn't care about him, but didn't have a chance to ponder further on the matter. If he did he would be late. And Vulcans were never late.

It was illogical.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

Jim stood with Bones awkwardly, clutching a drink and resisting the urge to fidget with his cuffs again, for that would definitely make it obvious that he was nervous.

"Captain."

Jim turned, the retort "I think you can call me Jim by now, Spock." But it died on his lips to see his boyfriend (yeah, that definitely sounded weird) dressed in a tuxedo and looking surprisingly gorgeous (it was Jim's personal opinion that it was very hard to look good in a bow tie, they were just so stupid).

"Uh-huh," he managed moronically.

Bones shoved Jim teasingly and smirked at Spock. "God he must love you if you can render him silent like that. I've been trying for years."

"Bones," Jim hissed at the doctor's back as he turned and walked off. He turned back to Spock who was gazing patiently at him. And...holding a flower? Jim frowned.

"I understand it is customary for the date to bring a corsage. Judging from your colouring, I estimated magenta to be a complementary colour," he added, fixing the flower onto Jim's suit. Jim couldn't prevent a happy blush from spreading across his face, even though he knew Spock probably didn't realise just how "couple-y" the action was.

"Thanks. Oh, I should probably warn you, there's going to be dancing at some point, so I'll understand if you want to disappear to the bathroom at convenient moments."

"Dancing, is, not something I am entirely familiar with," Spock said, frowning as he considered it, and Jim couldn't hold back a laugh as they headed over to the buffet table. As Jim was ladling some punch into a cup for Spock, Uhura arrived to greet them.

"Jim. Spock." She nodded to each of them pleasantly. Though Jim was no longer attracted to her (or not consciously at least) he could appreciate how beautiful she looked, in a tight ruched hot red dress which perfectly complemented her cocoa skin.

"Nyota," Spock replied, dipping his head in a formal but friendly acknowledgement, and she disappeared back into the crowd. Jim watched her go for a minute, and couldn't help but wonder at the back of his mind how Spock felt about her.

Turning back to Spock, he produced his easy going smile to put the Vulcan at ease and handed him the cup. "Punch. Try not to get too wasted though."

The night went on, easily enough, and Jim began to relax a little as he joked with his friends. 'See? The night isn't going so badly,' he thought to himself, as he sipped a little punch. As he'd expected, Spock seemed to disappear when the dances started. Jim missed most of them, though he did have a dance with Uhura, to demonstrate no hard feelings. She herself was very popular with the men, and even some of the women too, and seemed very sociable and happy, which Jim was glad of. He wanted her to be happy.

Then, as he was snacking on some finger food, Spock came over to him. "Jim. I wish to dance with you."

"Wha-?" Jim knew that wasn't particularly graceful of him, but he was just so shocked. "Spock, are you _drunk_?"

"Mildly," Spock admitted, with a head tilt. "But Vulcans can hold alcohol better than humans. My judgement, movement and reactions have not been impaired." He held out a hand, raising an eyebrow slightly as if their dancing was the most logical thing in the world.

"Spock, it's a slow dance. A romantic dance." Jim gestured to the various couples behind them on the dancefloor, swaying slowly under the lights.

"I can see that. Are you declining my offer?"

"N-No, no." He smiled, forcing himself to relax, and took Spock's hand. "I'd love to dance."

It was easy to forget there were other people around them, looking at Spock no doubt, because Jim couldn't help but lose himself in Spock's brown eyes. His mouth had gone dry. "So what do you think? Of slow dancing?"

"I would prefer it if we were alone," Spock said in a low voice.

"That can be arranged," Jim responded, his heart thudding. Spock idly brushed his fingers over the flower on Jim's suit, then gazed back up at him. "Do you want to come back to my quarters?"

"Now, Jim?"

Jim nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I just worship it.**

**Story: Star Trek XI. Kirk and Spock become an item.**

"Spock, this is a bad idea." Kirk finally voiced what had been niggling him all the way back to his quarters.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You...do not wish to proceed?"

"What? No!" Kirk laughed incredulously. "But you're obviously drunk and not thinking straight."

"Captain." Spock pointedly took a step forward and took Kirk's hand in his own. "I am not intoxicated."

"I just...don't want to rush into anything," Kirk said, surprising himself as he realised how much he meant it. "I don't want to rush you into it, if you're not ready. I know Vulcans usually mate for life with the whole Pon Farr thing."

"Your concerns are logical," Spock nodded. "But being half human, I am able to have sexual relations between the Pon Farr cycle." His brown eyes gazing so intently into Kirk's were making him blush, and the young man stepped forward.

"What are we waiting for then?" He said softly, and leaned in to begin kissing Spock. As per usual, the Vulcan was restrained for a little while before he fully loosened up and got into the kiss. There was no breaking off, no stopping this time, and Kirk felt himself getting a little aroused already as he pressed himself up against Spock's body, his hand against Spock's lower back.

They walked over to the bed, and sat down. Kirk leaned in and began issuing a series of erotic kisses to Spock's neck, delighting in the sound of Spock's quiet breathless gasps. "I-I believe we should undress now, Jim."

"Good idea," Kirk murmured, moving to Spock's clothes, silently cursing at how awkward bow ties were to unfasten. It wasn't until they had both stripped down to their trousers that Kirk remembered and stood up.

"Jim?"

"Computer," Kirk said, somewhat self consciously. "Replicate personal lubricant alpha one." He turned back to Spock awkwardly, placing the tub on the table next to the bed. "It's going to be painful without it."

Spock nodded slowly, he obviously hadn't considered such a thing. Kirk unzipped his trousers and stepped out of them, and Spock stood up to do the same. As soon as he was out of them, they returned to the bed, and Kirk couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Starfleet issue boxers, Spock?"

"What is wrong with them? They are practical."

"You are too adorable, you know that, right?" Kirk leaned in to resume his kiss, and realised that he couldn't feel Spock's arousal against him. "Am I...not doing it right?"

"Forgive me, Jim," Spock murmured. "I seem unable to reach a state of arousal."

"I'm obviously not trying hard enough," Kirk responded and proceeded to unleash a torrent of kisses and touches to Spock until the Vulcan was gasping as he was been before, and Kirk could feel his hardness against his leg. "Now?"

"Yes..."

Jim clumsily tugged his boxers down and threw them to the floor, doing the same with Spock's, and reached to take some lubricant from the pot, smearing himself with it, and reaching to line Spock's passage with it gently. He felt Spock flinch a little and heard his intake of breath.

He shifted over him, aligning himself, and caught the gaze of the flushed Vulcan, smiling at how attractive and vulnerable Spock looked when aroused.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Spock replied, his eyes drifting closed to prepare himself. Kirk pushed forward to penetrate Spock and he saw the Vulcan's face visibly tense even though he did not cry out.

"Sorry, sorry," Kirk murmured as he shifted forward until he was fully inside Spock, and placed his arms underneath the Vulcan. "Does it hurt a lot? Maybe you should have done it..."

"Vulcans," Spock said breathlessly, trying to recover himself, "have a higher pain threshold than humans."

"Really? Huh. I wonder how that works for pleasure..." Kirk let himself trail off as he traced a hand down Spock's chest (making him shiver in the process), until he reached his cock. Wrapping his hand around it he proceeded to slide his hand up and down in a pumping motion.

"Jim, Jim..." Spock murmured.

"How...does that...feel?" Kirk was hotter now, almost painfully aroused. Maintaining his grip on Spock's member, he resumed a thrusting action into Spock, pleased that the lubricant made his motions much slicker.

"Jim, please continue," Spock almost whispered, and realising what he meant, Kirk continued to slide his hand up and down Spock's length, causing Spock to let out a series of breathless cries as he neared release. Moving down to place his head over Spock's shoulder, Kirk upped the pace, and felt a large shudder run through the body of his lover as he silently came, and Kirk came shortly after with a series of fervent thrusts into Spock. He surrendered and lay on Spock's chest as the sensations slowly died down. They lay like that for a little while, until Spock said – "Jim, forgive me but I find myself unusually tired."

"That normally happens," Kirk mumbled in reply, realising he too was struggling to suppress a yawn. "It's some...chemical thingy...McCoy told me about it..." His words were fading away and getting quieter and then the two were asleep.


End file.
